Cosmic Love
by Fanngirrl 1987
Summary: Glee e Pitch Perfect, gostaria de chamar de epifania, mas foi só um delírio de febre. P O que aconteceria com Quinn se ao ser aceita em Yale fosse obrigada a morar com sua prima?
1. Chapter 1

Oláaaa pessoal, como vão?

Como é de se imaginar Glee não me pertence, nem Pitch Perfect ou qualquer das músicas que venham a ser usadas na história.

Algumas considerações iniciais e seguimos com o primeiro capítulo. Espero que gostem.

1- Quinn foi aceita Yale;

2- Barden é uma Ivy League, vizinha a Yale;

3- Rachel e Finn terminaram definitivamente na estação de trem;

4- Kurt e Rachel foram aceitos em NYADA;

5- A história começa com o final de Pitch Perfect. Beca e Amy são as capitãs, Aubrey e Chloe, agora em Yale, continuam os estudos;

6- Finn foi para o exército e é por lá que vai ficar, não suporto o personagem, mas depois que o Cory morreu não consigo matar o Finn;

7- Se não posso matar o Finn, também não vamos odiar Russel. Assim, não houve Beth, Quinn não foi expulsa de casa e os Fabray são uma boa e estável família;

8- A Shelby da série existe, ela inclusive adotou uma criança;

Boa leitura.

* * *

"Mas mãe!"

"Não Quinn, já está decidido." Judy Fabray estava sendo dura, queria o melhor para a filha e sabia que isso era o melhor.

"Eu não quero." Quinn parecia uma garotinha mimada andando atrás da mãe.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, nesse momento pouco me importa o que você quer. Tenho muito orgulho de você ter sido aceita em Yale, mas você vai morar com a sua prima fora do campus."

"Mas eu quero fazer o que todos os universitários fazem, eu adoro a Bree, mas não quero morar com ela."

"Quinnie, será bom pra você."

"Pai?" A garota apelava para o pai, que observava da sala a discussão das duas sem falar nada.

"Lucy, já está decidido. Inclusive, Santana vai com você."

"Russel." Judy bronqueia com o marido.

"Como assim?"

"Ah Judy, deixa a menina. Uma hora ela iria saber."

"Russ, era uma surpresa."

"Mas a menina está surpresa." Ele diz como se não fosse nada. "Vem aqui Cupcake."

"Pai." Quinn resmunga sobre o apelido besta, mas se senta ao lado do pai.

"O que foi? Vocês não me deixam falar nada."

"Cupcake, pai?"

"Qual o problema?" Ele ri e dá um beijo no topo da cabeça da filha. "Sua prima está em New Heaven"

"Eu sei."

"Não resmungue Lucy." Judy bronqueia enquanto senta no braço do sofá ao lado da filha.

"Como eu dizia, Aubrey está em New Heaven e agora que se formou vai continuar os estudos em Yale, não?" Judy concorda com a cabeça. "Pois bem, quando você foi aceita em Yale seu tio sugeriu que você fosse morar com sua prima. O Apartamento onde ela mora é grande o suficiente para quatro pessoas e atualmente só Bree e uma amiga moram lá."

"Eu queria a vida de universitária, dormitórios, essas coisas."

"Quinnie, meu bem, você já esteve em um dormitório de faculdade?" A loira negou olhando para a mãe. "É terrível. As paredes são finas, você ouve tudo que seus vizinhos falam e fazem. Sem contar os banheiros comunitários."

"Tudo bem. Mas e se eu não me adaptar em morar com a Bree?"

"Você vai se adaptar Cupcake, vocês cresceram juntas, além de que sua prima tem muitos amigos que cantam como o seu clube da escola." Isso fez os olhos da garota brilharem um pouco.

"E quanto à S?"

"Santana vai para Barden e quando Maribel me contou eu e seu pai já estávamos falando com seu tio sobre você ir para lá. Conversamos todos e decidimos que seria bom você ter sua melhor amiga ao seu lado, muito melhor do que cada uma em um dormitório diferente, com pessoas estranhas."

"Talvez seja interessante." Sem querer admitir Quinn já estava se animando com a idéia. Russel deu um beijo na cabeça da filha e se levantou, dando a mão para a esposa. Judy deu um beijo na filha e também se levantou.

"Boa noite." Os dois disseram para a garota que ficou sentada no sofá observando a lareira apagada.

* * *

"Pai!"

"_Não reclame Aubrey, já está decidido."_

"Mas..." A garota não acreditava no que ouvia, seu pai só podia estar brincando.

"_Aubrey Alicia Posen, não estou pedindo, estou apenas informando que sua prima vai morar com você."_

"Pai, não que eu não goste da Q, mas eu já tenho minha rotina, tenho as Bellas e várias responsabilidades." A loira tentava argumentar, mas era difícil discutir com o pai pelo telefone. O Coronel Posen conseguia intimidar qualquer um.

"_Sua prima não é uma criança Aubrey. Ela vai para Yale, acho que sabe se cuidar sozinha. Sua tia não a quer morando num dormitório qualquer, assim como eu não quis quando você foi para a aí."_ Ela tinha que se conformar.

"Talvez seja divertido ter a Q por aqui."

"_Ah, uma amiga dela também vai ficar ai com vocês."_

"Pai!"

"_Aubrey você mora com sua melhor amiga, e a amiga dela vai pra Barden também, você poderia colocá-la nas Bellas."_

"Não sabemos nem se a garota canta."

"_Isso vocês vêem depois. Eu preciso ir docinho, sua mãe está me chamando."_

"Mande um beijo pra ela. Saudade de vocês."

"_Também estamos meu anjo, estamos esperando sua visita."_

"Eu irei papai, em breve."

"_Fique bem filha, mande um beijo pra Chloe."_

"Pode deixar. Tchau."

"O que aconteceu Bree?" Chloe já estava quase roendo as unhas de nervoso, ver a amiga tão preocupada estava deixando-a assustada.

"Meu pai acabou de me comunicar que minha prima vem morar conosco."

"Como assim?"

"Ela foi aceita em Yale e como temos espaço ele e minha tia decidiram que ela poderia ficar aqui."

"Fique tranqüila Bree, será divertido."

"Talvez."

"Qual prima? Conheço?"

"A Quinn, ela passou o último ano novo conosco, lembra?"

"A loirinha líder de torcida? Super fofa?" Chloe provoca e ri.

"Fofa? Hahaha, muito engraçado Beale. Mas é essa mesma."

"É claro que me lembro dela Bree. Da última vez que conversamos não sabia que ela vinha para cá." A ruiva diz sorrindo e pisca para a amiga. Ela se levanta e vai em direção à cozinha do apartamento.

"Chloe Anne Beale, que piscadinha foi essa? Como assim 'última vez que conversamos'? Você conversa com a minha prima" Aubrey arregala os olhos e segue a amiga ainda questionando.

"Nada não Bree, só trocamos alguns emails e conversas no facebook."

"Chloe eu sei que você é super carismática e tal..." A loira olha para a amiga e não acredita ao ver a ruiva corada.

"Chloe Beale, você ficou com a minha prima? Porque eu não soube disso? Quando?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Nossos pais são definitivamente loucos."

"Por quê?"

"Nós estamos numa estrada Q, serão mais de 10 horas de viagem." Finalmente chegara o dia da mudança, Quinn sugeriu que fossem para Connecticut de carro, Judy e Russel concordaram, era a última aventura do colegial.

"Qual o problema?"

"Além de você ter quase se matado ano passado, só pra impedir o casamento Finchel?"

"Santana."

"Admita Q, seu objetivo era esse."

"Não havia objetivo algum, eu só esqueci o vestido em casa e me distraí trocando sms."

"Com a então noiva." Santana comenta sorrindo.

"Vamos voltar a essa mesma discussão Santana?"

"Tudo bem, não tá mais aqui quem falou." A latina fez sinal como se estivesse fechando a boca e ligou o rádio do carro. Mais algumas horas e estariam em sua nova casa. Era emocionante, e por mais que não dissessem, ambas estavam radiantes por poder dividir esse momento com a melhor amiga.

Não foi difícil encontrar o apartamento, Aubrey havia sido bem específica e Quinn não encontrou qualquer dificuldade. Após estacionar o carro a primeira coisa que a loira fez foi pegar o celular para enviar uma mensagem.

"Já está avisando seus pais que chegamos? Peça para avisarem a mami também."

"Não estou falando com meus pais e avise sua mãe você mesma, você mudou de estado, o mínimo que pode fazer é dizer que está viva."

"Tendo em vista que foi você quem dirigiu grande parte da viagem mami deve mesmo estar preocupada."

"Vai à merda Santana." Quinn responde assim que envia a mensagem. Alguns segundos depois já obtêm uma resposta.

"Com quem você tá falando, é muito sorriso pra uma simples mensagem de texto."

"Rachel."

"Berry?"

"Quantas outras Rachels nós conhecemos em comum?"

"Desde quando você troca mensagens com a Berry?"

"Sei lá. Nós somos amigas, não posso falar com ela?"

"Você é quem sabe Q." A latina decide sair do carro, ainda havia muito a fazer. Quando tudo estivesse pronto ligaria para os pais.

* * *

Em NY, Rachel e Kurt terminavam de organizar o apartamento, estavam animados com a idéia de morarem juntos.

"Com quem você tanto fala?" A última caixa da sala estava vazia, tudo parecia estar no lugar. O garoto então se jogou no sofá.

"Quinn." Disse a morena que sentou na poltrona enfrente ao amigo.

"O que tanto vocês conversam? Você manda mais mensagem pra ela do que pra mim." Kurt reclama fazendo bico. Rachel olha para ele com um largo sorriso no rosto.

"Ow, você tá com medo de perder sua melhor amiga?" Ela provoca.

"Claro que não. Você não me trocaria, toda diva de sucesso precisa do seu melhor amigo gay. Sou fundamental para o seu estrelato." Ele responde confiante fazendo a amiga rir alto.

"Eu to realmente feliz por estarmos juntos aqui Kurt." Diz sincera.

"Mesmo sem o Finn?"

"O Finn foi um idiota, terminar comigo da forma que terminou. Quem ele pensa que é pra terminar assim? Numa estação de trem?"

"Você precisa admitir que foi épico."

"Tá, tudo bem, mas ele poderia ter tido um pouco mais de consideração."

"Então por enquanto você tá só magoada com ele, tem volta?"

"Honestamente?" Ela pergunta receosa e ele apenas move a cabeça. "Acho que não. Quinn tem razão, eu preciso focar em mim, não me prender a um garoto da escola."

"Você sabe que amo muito meu irmão, mas concordo com ela. Você vai ser uma estrela, mas pra isso precisa se desapegar da escola."

"Farei isso Kurt. Tenho você ao meu lado, em pouco tempo estaremos conquistando NY." Rachel estava emocionada com o amigo, sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá e o abraçou.

"Exatamente." Ele sorri abraçando a amiga de volta.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tem mais alguma coisa no carro?" Aubrey pergunta da porta do apartamento para Chloe e Santana quem saem do elevador.

"Não. Só esquecemos de levar a chave." Chloe responde.

"Q! Vai fechar seu carro, vadia." Santana carinhosamente grita para a amiga. A loira vira os olhos e olha para as outras garotas na sala.

"Desculpem a Santana, ela não tem muito filtro." A loira vai até a amiga, que estava com uma caixa aparentemente pesada nos braços, e coloca uma bolsa também pesada sobre a caixa.

"Idiota."

"Também te amo." Retrucou Quinn ao sair do apartamento.

"E eu achava que nós brigávamos." Aubrey comenta com a amiga ao ver a cena.

"Se elas forem sempre assim vão poder competir de igual pra igual com você e a Beca."

"Hei! Eu não sou grossa com a sua queridinha."

"Não Aubrey, claro que não." Ela responde rindo. Logo Quinn retorna e as quatro garotas se dividem para organizar as coisas nos novos quartos.

Algum tempo e muitas provocações depois, os quartos já estavam organizados. As quatro estavam sentadas na sala dividindo uma pizza e conversando sobre como imaginavam que seria o próximo ano, quando a porta da sala se abre e três garotas entram no apartamento.

"Hey aca-bitches!"

"Hey Amy!" Chloe cumprimenta as amigas.

"Sério meninas, vocês ainda não aprenderam a bater na porta?" Aubrey, sempre certinha, reclama da invasão.

"Pra que perder tempo?" Stacie pergunta e logo senta no sofá ao lado de Aubrey que cora ao receber um beijo no rosto.

"Poxa, se soubesse que tava rolando uma festa tinha trazido álcool."

"E onde você conseguiria comprar bebidas DJ?" Chloe provoca a garota. Beca balança os ombros e senta no tapete em frente a poltrona onde a ruiva está. Quinn e Santana olhavam a cena surpresas.

"Quem são vocês?" Amy pergunta sentando no sofá entre as novas moradoras

"Essas são Quinn e Santana. Quinn é minha prima e Santana a melhor amiga dela." Aubrey explica antes que as meninas pudessem falar.

"Melhor, melhor, também não. Não vamos exagerar, é apenas por falta de opção." Santana provoca a loira que apenas vira os olhos.

"Ela parece legal." Amy comenta olhando pra Chloe que concorda.

"Santana vai estudar em Barden e Quinn em Yale, vão morar aqui conosco."

"Você sabe cantar?" Stacie pergunta rapidamente para Santana.

"Nós fazíamos parte de um clube do coral na escola, vencemos o campeonato nacional no último ano." A latina explica.

"Legal, você precisa fazer uma audição." Beca diz animada.

"Precisamos de duas novas participantes, já que essas duas nos abandonaram." Amy explica.

"Prometo que serei menos ousada na busca de novos membros. Certo Chloe?" Beca provoca a ruiva.

"Oh meu Deus, até quando você vai jogar isso na minha cara?" Reclama se fingindo de ofendida.

"O que aconteceu?" Quinn pergunta curiosa.

"Chloe estava tão desesperada por alguém divertido no grupo que invadiu meu box enquanto eu tomava banho." Beca explica. Quinn olha assustada.

"As meninas vão se assustar Beca."

"Não, imagina. Talvez a blondie aqui, toda presidente do clube do celibato, reclame, mas adorei a imagem." Santana diz sorrindo sugestivamente, fazendo Stacie rir alto e Beca corar.

"Talvez não seja uma boa ela no grupo, já imagino ela e Stacie falando de sexo 30 horas por dia." Amy comenta olhando para Beca. Antes que a DJ pudesse responder seu celular começa a tocar, ela olha para o aparelho e ignora a ligação.

"O que foi?" Chloe pergunta.

"Jesse."

"O garoto tem problemas, só pode. Quão mais direta você vai ter que ser?"

"É o que venho me perguntando desde o campeonato Bree." Beca diz enquanto levanta. "Bom, acho que é melhor tentar conversar com ele novamente."

"Boa sorte." Chloe diz sincera.

"É melhor nós irmos também." Stacie diz olhando para Amy. A garota concorda e se levanta. "Tchau." Antes de se levantar a morena dá um beijo no rosto da ex capitã que retribui o gesto. Com acenos e 'até mais' as garotas saem do apartamento.

"Suas amigas são umas figuras." Quinn comenta.

"Esperem pra ver o grupo todo reunido, é um caos."

"Por falar em reunido, o que ta acontecendo com você e a senhorita Conrad?" Chloe pergunta sorrindo.

"Nada Chloe, nossa." Aubrey levanta do sofá e sai em direção ao seu quarto.

"O que aconteceu?" Santana pergunta. Claro que ela percebeu a interação das garotas, mas não fazia sentido o estouro da loira.

"Nada, apenas Aubrey sendo Aubrey." A ruiva explica com naturalidade. "E vocês, deixaram os namorados em Ohio?"

"Minha namorada ficou, ainda está terminando o colegia tem um hobbit em NY." Santana diz enquanto olha as unhas. Chloe olha confusa.

"Vai se fuder Santana!" A loira diz indignada e segue para o próprio quarto.

"Acho que é de família." Chloe fala e as duas garotas riem.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Hey, não esperava que você fosse ligar tão cedo."_

"Posso desligar e ligar na próxima semana se você quiser."

"_Não ouse, Quinn Fabray." _As duas garotas riem.

"Como foi o primeiro dia como nova-iorquina?"

"_Cansativo, ainda não conseguimos nem conhecer o quarteirão. Apenas arrumamos o apartamento. E o seu dia?"_

"Muito cansativo também. Aguentar a Santana 10 horas no carro não é fácil."

"_Você merece um premio."_

"Também acho." Elas riem. "Mas fora isso foi tranqüilo, acho que ao contrario de tudo que imaginei será divertido morar com a minha prima. Santana se deu bem com as meninas."

"_Sua prima mora com a sua paixão de ano novo, não?"_

"Não foi paixão Rach, foi só um... só um lance de ano novo." Quinn estava roxa de vergonha.

"_Sei. Eu te conheço Fabray, você não curte lances."_

"Não foi nada demais, ela é legal e acho que podemos ser boas amigas." Ela estava sendo sincera, gostava muito de conversar com Chloe, sempre trocavam mensagens.

"_Se você diz."_

"Ainda que ela seja linda, não é meu tipo."

"_E qual é o seu tipo?" _Era divertido provocar a loira.

"Divas morenas e baixinhas."

"_Sabia que você tinha uma queda pela Santana." _

"Rachel!"

"_Hahaha."_

"Você não vale nada."

"_E ainda assim você gosta de mim."_

"Pois é, devo ter algum problema." Elas riem e ficam alguns instantes apenas ouvindo a respiração uma da outra.

"_Sinto sua falta Q."_

"Venha me visitar, ou você acha que te dei todos aqueles passes pra você ficar longe?"

"_Vamos ver. Não sei se quero ver todo corpo estudantil de Yale se jogando aos seus pés. Sou possessiva."_

"Isso é sono, só pode. Vá dormir Rachel."

"_Vou mesmo, mas só porque estou realmente cansada. Até amanhã."_

"Até. Durma bem e sonhe comigo."

"_Nos seus sonhos Fabray, nos seus sonhos."_ Rachel desliga o telefone rindo e logo vai se deitar. Era revigorante e ao mesmo tempo relaxante conversar com Quinn. Uma amizade que começou estranha, mas por alguma razão parecia fazer todo sentido.

* * *

"Hey!" Uma Chloe super sorridente fala assim que Beca abre a porta de seu dormitório.

"Oi Chloe." A morena responde e pede que a amiga entre.

"Como foi?"

"A mesma coisa de sempre. 'Sou um aca-boy, você é uma aca-girl, vamos ter aca-crianças'" Beca explica ao sentar na cama.

"Ouch" A ruiva acompanha a amiga e senta na cadeira da mesa do computador.

"Pois é."

"Sinto muito."

"Eu falei que não damos certo, que quero ser amiga dele e que não dá certo um relacionamento."

"E ele?"

"Não ficou nada feliz quando eu disse que não tem jeito, não quero ficar com ele."

"Jesse é um bom garoto."

"Eu sei, por isso é tão difícil." A dj estava cansada já. Beca beijou o garoto pela emoção do momento, era a música, o filme, todos os fatores levavam a isso, ainda que não fosse o que ela realmente sentisse.

"Uma hora ele vai entender." Chloe disse segura. "Quer que eu fale com ele?" Perguntou brincando.

"Acho que não seria uma boa." Beca ri.

"Você quem sabe." Ela balança os ombros. "Vem." A garota estende a mão para a amiga.

"O que?"

"Vem Beca, para de ser chata."

"Hei! Eu não sou chata, só não costumo concordar com tudo o que você sugere."

"Sei, sei."

"Da última vez que você me levou a um lugar sem que eu soubesse acabei na cerimônia de iniciação das Bellas."

"E veja como isso foi bom pra você." A ruiva provoca piscando para a dj.

"É, talvez não." Beca torce o nariz, mas segue a amiga em direção de onde quer que acabem indo. 'Preciso aprender a falar não pra essa garota' – foi o último pensamento da morena antes de fechar a porta do dormitório.


	5. Chapter 5

Poucos dias depois as aulas já estavam iniciando, assim, as Bellas decidiram fazer uma última festa. Não que não fossem fazer festas depois, já que para essas garotas qualquer coisa era motivo suficiente para se comemorar.

"Eu realmente não sei, acho que não é uma boa idéia." Quinn dizia insegura.

"Qual é o problema blondie?"

"Não liga Amy, é que a Quinnie aqui tem medo de perder." Uma Santana ligeiramente embriagada provocava a amiga.

"Me explica como exatamente eu poderia perder jogando 'eu nunca'."

"Fácil Q, saindo mais sóbria do que começou."

"Eu preciso concordar com a Q, talvez não seja uma boa idéia."

"Para de ser boba Aubrey, é só uma brincadeira." Cynthia Rose disse tentando animar a amiga.

"Até a Beca já concordou em jogar, parem de ser chatas. Vivam um pouco." Chloe comentou enquanto terminava sua cerveja.

"Hey!" Três garotas indignadas olham feio para a ruiva que nem dá moral.

"Você não está um pouco velha pra brincar de 'eu nunca' Chloe?"

"Velha é a sua mãe." A garota comenta. Santana brinda sua garrafa na da ruiva.

"Você fica ainda mais legal quando bebe."

"Essa é a fase 'não dou a mínima pras frescuras da Aubrey', daqui a algumas cervejas começa a fase 'quero fazer o corpo da Beca'." Amy explica tentando falar baixo para a latina, mas todas ouvem e dão risada, inclusive a própria Chloe.

"Tá bom, vamos fazer isso logo." Beca fala e todas olham pra ela sorrindo sugestivamente. "O que foi?... Não. Tô falando do jogo. Nossa, vocês não valem nada." A morena fica roxa de vergonha e vai ate a cozinha pegar mais bebidas. Assim que retorna, a brincadeira começa.

"Vai logo Beca, você começa." Cynthia Rose fala.

"Eu nunca... dormi na aula." Um sonoro 'Ahhhhhh' ecoa pela sala.

"Serio mesmo Rebeca? Não tinha outra coisa mais besta pra falar?" Aubrey provoca.

"Cara, primeiro você não quer nem brincar, agora reclama da minha frase. Tu vai ver só a próxima vez." Ela ameaça fazendo todas rirem depois de ecoar um 'Uiiii'. Como era de se esperar todas as garotas bebem.

"Eu nunca... tive um caso de uma noite." Chloe sugere sorrindo.

"Não vale virar a garrafa toda Stacie." Amy provoca a amiga.

"Vai ter volta Fat Patricia." Ela garante apontando a garrafa para a loira. Todas as garotas bebem, salvo Beca e Quinn.

"Eu nunca... beijei minha melhor amiga." Amy fala animada. "Bons tempos na Tasmania." Completa antes de tomar sua bebida. Santana, Chloe, Aubrey e Stacie bebem com Amy.

"Tu deu uns pegas na Red?" Stacie pergunta impressionada para a garota ao seu lado.

"Hot!" Santana fala depressa.

"Foi mais ao contrario." Chloe comenta levantando a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

"Ainda mais hot." Cynthia Rose acrescenta fazendo as meninas rirem.

"O que eu posso fazer, ninguém resiste a isso." A ruiva brinca indicando o próprio corpo.

"Você tá bebendo pouco Q, então... eu nunca beijei ninguém dessa sala." Santana sempre uma boa amiga. "Então?" Ela sorri. Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Beca, Chloe e Aubrey bebem acompanhando Quinn.

Durante as férias, em uma festa quando jogaram verdade ou desafio, Stacie acabou beijando Beca e Cynthia Rose.

"Se eu estivesse um pouco mais sóbria ficaria ofendida pro ser a única a não ter pego nenhuma de vocês."

"Tamo junto Amy, to fora dessas garotas aí." Santana brinca com a loira.

"Garota, tu chegou outro dia e já tá arrasando." Cynthia comenta fazendo Quinn corar.

"Faz tempo gente, que isso."

"Tu pegou tua prima?" Amy pergunta assustada.

"Claro que não, tá doida. Eca."

"Hey!"

"Com todo respeito Bree, mas não dá pra colocar 'beijar' e 'você' na mesma frase. Você é minha prima." A garota se explica.

"Pensando assim você tem razão. Eca." Aubrey concorda e faz uma high five com a prima.

"Então quem?" Stacie pergunta e Chloe levanta a mão.

"Culpada."

"Depois eu é que sou rodada." A morena mais alta comenta causando uma risada alta nas outras meninas. Beca olhava para Chloe de uma forma diferente, mas a ruiva estava um pouco alta demais para se preocupar com o olhar estranho.

"Eu nunca... coloquei silicone." Quinn fala segura, encarando a melhor amiga. Apenas Santana e Amy bebem.

"Amy?" Beca olha curiosa.

"Eh, lá na Tasmania teve um concurso dos maiores peitos, eu tava competindo e resolvi colocar silicone. Mas era difícil lutar com os crocodilos e acabei tirando." Ela explica voltando a beber.

"É sério isso?" Quinn pergunta discretamente para Aubrey que estava ao seu lado.

"Ninguém faz idéia, mas precisamos admitir que são historias engraçadas." A loira mais nova concorda e então voltam a prestar atenção na brincadeira.

"Eu nunca... fingi um orgasmo." Aubrey fala e logo bebe. Todas as garotas a acompanham.

"Sério Bree? Pensei que antes de fingir você diria algo como 'faça seu trabalho direito, imprestável. Ou arranco suas cordas vocais'." Beca brinca lembrando do discurso na noite de iniciação. Todas as Bellas caem na gargalhada.

"Com que frequência você costuma me imaginar fazendo sexo Beca?" A ex capitã pergunta fazendo a dj engasgar com a própria cerveja. Todas voltam a rir. Stacie levanta e vai até a cozinha pegar bebidas.

"Eu nunca... traí." Cynthia Rose fala, pulando Stacie que ainda não havia voltado.

"Não é traição quando uns sabem dos outros." Amy comenta e não bebe. Aubrey, Santana, Quinn e Beca acompanham Cynthia.

"A última, heim. Vai lá Stacie." Amy encoraja.

"Eu nunca... deixei meus sentimentos de lado pra não perder uma amizade." Ela então joga uma bomba. Aubrey olha curiosa para a morena ao seu lado, elas definitivamente precisavam conversar. Além de Stacie, Quinn, Santana, Chloe, Beca e Aubrey bebem.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cara, você arrasou na audição." Beca e Santana haviam saído das audições, a latina voltava para casa e a dj a acompanhava.

"Obrigada. Tô ansiosa pra saber como funciona o grupo. No clube do coral nos tínhamos a harmonia e colocávamos a voz em cima."

"É bem diferente. Quando a Chloe me chamou pro grupo a primeira coisa que eu pensei foi que fazer música 'só com a boca' era a coisa mais idiota do mundo."

"Tá bom que essa foi a primeira coisa que você pensou." Santana zoa a garota que cora na hora.

"Hei! Pensei que estávamos criando um vínculo aqui. Ainda não estamos no estágio de provocar." Beca brinca. "Como eu dizia antes de ser rudemente interrompida." Ela zoa e a latina dá um soco no braço da DJ que dá risada. "Eu achava idiota essa história, mas quando participamos do Riff-off eu achei aquilo tudo o máximo. Faço música com o computador, não imaginava que poderia ser tão divertido." A morena tinha um brilho nos olhos ao falar do grupo, ela realmente adorava fazer parte das Bellas.

"Você realmente gosta desse grupo."

"Adoro. Aposto que você sente o mesmo pelo seu clube da escola."

"Sem dúvida. Por mais que eu amasse ser uma Cherrio, os melhores momentos da escola foram por causa do Novas Direções." Santana responde sorrindo saudosa.

"Pensei que os melhores momentos envolvessem sua namorada." Beca diz curiosa.

"Ela fazia parte do grupo, ou melhor, ela ainda faz. Muita coisa aconteceu com a gente e no final era só com o clube do coral que podíamos contar. Todos os membros passaram por muita coisa."

"Como tá sendo morar longe dela?"

"Terrível. Ela é minha melhor amiga. Ela e a Quinn são, nos conhecemos desde pequenas. Meu pai trabalha com o pai da Britt e ela é vizinha da Quinn."

"Que legal. Eu não tenho muitos amigos, na verdade as Bellas foram as primeiras amigas de verdade que eu tive. Elas são como seus amigos do coral, estão sempre ao seu lado, para o que precisar." Beca comenta enquanto espera a latina abrir a porta do apartamento.

Quinn e Chloe estavam na sala quando as garotas abriram a porta. A ruiva sentada no chão com vários livros espalhados e fones nos ouvidos e a loira no sofá mexendo no celular.

"E aee vadias?" Santana as cumprimenta gentilmente.

"Hey." Quinn acena do sofá sem tirar os olhos do telefone. Chloe permanece em silencio, prestando atenção nos livros. Beca caminhou lentamente até a amiga e agachou ao seu lado para falar ao seu ouvido assim que tirou o fone.

"Oii!" A ruiva levou um tremendo susto, o caderno em sua mão foi bater na cabeça da loira.

"Ai!" "Beca!" Quinn e Chloe gritam ao mesmo tempo.

"Desculpe." A morena se desculpa timidamente enquanto Santana praticamente rolava no chão de tanto rir.

Ao ver a DJ toda envergonhada, Chloe sorriu e bateu no chão, pedindo que a amiga sentasse ao seu lado.

"Oww, não fica assim DJ, não foi nada demais."

"Porque não foi você que apanhou de um caderno." Quinn finge estar brava e joga o caderno de volta para a ruiva.

"Não fala assim Q, ela acredita." Chloe envolve os braços entorno de Beca que fica incrivelmente vermelha. "Como foram as audições?"

"Não posso contar, é segredo."

"Como assim é segredo? Pensei que você fosse minha amiga." Reclama a garota, fingindo-se ofendida.

"Cadê a Aubrey? Pensei que ela estaria me torturando para saber como foi." Beca comenta.

"Ela sabia que você a torturaria de volta, então foi encontrar com a Stacie." Chloe explica e solta a amiga de seus braços, mas não deixa que ela vá muito longe.

"Uma boa técnica, ela não consegue esconder nada da blondie."

"Como se você conseguisse. Desembucha Rebeca!" A ruiva deita a cabeça no ombro da DJ que coloca o braço direito entorno do ombro da garota.

"Não sei se devo contar, é preciso manter o suspense ate a iniciação."

"E eu achava que a Berry era dramática." Santana resmunga ao lado de Quinn no sofá.

"A menina não tá nem aqui Santana, deixa ela fora da conversa."

"Claro que tá, com quem mais você tanto falaria nesse celular? Larga esse telefone Lucy!"

"Acho que a Santana tá com ciúme da sua amiga." Chloe comenta.

"Tô nada, ciúme da hobbit? Nahh. Só tá me tirando do sério que a Q não cria coragem e vai logo comer a anã."

"Por que você é minha amiga mesmo?" Quinn reclama e dá um chute na perna da latina.

"Porque você me ama."

"É o que você pensa. Continua falando graça que posso interromper as mensagens pra Rach e ligar pra B." A loira mostra o celular com o contato de Brittany aberto, fazendo Santana arregalar os olhos.

"Você não faria."

"Claro que faria. Você não me respeita." Quinn levanta do sofá e coloca o telefone no ouvido.

"Q!" Santana não botava fé na amiga, mas estava receosa.

"B! Como você tá?" Ela fala com a amiga e Santana salta em sua direção. "Eu também to bem. Tá sendo super divertido, to adorando... Que bom B... Ahh, nada demais, liguei pra falar da Santana..."

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, me dá esse telefone." Santana tentava arrancar o telefone das mãos da amiga. Chloe e Beca riam da cena.

"Ela não para de me atormentar por causa da Rach..." Quinn continua a conversa enquanto corre pela sala. "Eu sei B... Eu vou... Prometo... Fala com ela então... Também te amo... Tchau." Ela finalmente para e entrega o celular para a amiga. "Ela quer falar com você." Com um sorriso bem cruel a loira entrega o telefone.

"Oi meu amor." Santana começa tentando evitar a bronca, mas o 'Santana Maria Lopez' é claramente ouvido por todas as meninas que riem alto enquanto a latina vai em direção ao próprio quarto.

"Você sacaneou ela Q." Chloe fala tentando controlar a respiração depois de tanto rir.

"Ela merece. To cansada dela zoar a Rach."

"Qual é o seu rolo com essa garota." Beca pergunta curiosa.

"Aparentemente o mesmo que o de vocês." Ela responde e sai em direção à cozinha, deixando as amigas com os rostos vermelhos.


	7. Chapter 7

"Você acha que as garotas novas tem potencial?" Stacie e Aubrey estavam tomando um café numa Starbucks próxima ao apartamento da loira, sentadas lado a lado numa mesa num lugar tranqüilo.

"Elas nunca vão se comparar a você, mas podemos fazer funcionar."

"Stace!" A morena adorava o fato de um simples comentário render um sorriso tão delicado.

"Você quer mesmo falar das audições? Temos tantos outros bons assuntos para tratar."

"Tem alguma sugestão?" A ex Bella provoca.

"Várias, mas só tem um que realmente me interessa." Stacie fala baixo e coloca seu braço nas costas da cadeira da outra garota. "Se você continuar ficando vermelha desse jeito, pode acabar passando mal."

"Desculpe, não to acostumada com isso."

"Isso o que? Uma garota flertar com você?"

"Você sabe quem é minha melhor amiga? Chloe flerta até com a sombra dela." Aubrey brinca tentando quebrar um pouco o clima que Stacie tanto tenta criar.

"Faz sentido." A morena concorda e permanece observando a loira que desvia o olhar.

"Não estou acostumada com o fato de que a pessoa que eu gosto também gosta de mim." Ao não ouvir uma resposta a garota olha para a amiga que tem um sorriso nos lábios.

"Como assim? Nos conhecemos há um ano Bree e já vi muitos homens e mulheres se jogando aos seus pés." Aubrey tenta esconder o rosto, mas é impedida por Stacie, que segura seu queixo levemente.

"Isso não é verdade." Ela diz deitando a cabeça sutilmente na mão da morena.

"É sim, e um morri de ciúme de cada um desses que pensou ser o suficiente pra você."

"Você é?" Vendo a cara de interrogação da garota, Aubrey continua. "Suficiente?"

"Ainda não, mas se você me permitir estar ao seu lado posso me tornar."

"Eu não sei Stace, e se não dermos certo? Você é uma das minhas melhores amigas."

"Quem disse que não vai dar certo? Quem sabe não somos almas gêmeas e vamos ficar juntas o resto de nossas vidas? Ou quem sabe não temos muito para trocar?"

"Mas..."

"Eu gosto de você Bree, muito! Também sei que você gosta de mim." Stacie se recusava a permitir que a loira desviasse o olhar.

"Quero muito tentar Stacie, mas não sei se vale a pena arriscar."

"Sempre se vale a pena arriscar pela felicidade Bree, nem que seja apenas pela mera possibilidade dela existir."

"Stace..."

"Me dá uma chance, um encontro."

"Eu não..."

"Aubrey, um encontro. Um encontro e se você achar que não vai dar certo ou se eu perceber que não será o que você merece, pronto. Não toco mais no assunto e voltaremos a ser como somos."

"Tudo bem." A loira concorda.

"Aubrey Alicia Posen, você me acompanha num encontro quinta à noite?"

"Sim." O sorriso das duas não poderia ficar maior, estavam extremamente felizes.

"Se me permite, posso te acompanhar até sua casa? Preciso ir embora e não quero te deixar sozinha pela cidade." Stacie pergunta ao se levantar e estender a mão direita à garota.

"Seria um prazer." De braços dados elas saem do café e seguem em direção ao apartamento. "Pensei que você não tinha compromisso hoje."

"Não tinha, mas uma garota incrível concordou em sair comigo quinta, preciso me organizar, decidir onde vou levá-la e como vou fazer para a convencer de que vale a pena arriscar pela felicidade."

"Acho que você não vai ter muita dificuldade." Aubrey solta o braço da morena, mas sem perder o contato entrelaça suas mãos.

"Também acho. Mas ainda assim quero impressionar. É uma garota fantástica. Linda, inteligente, educada, determinada... ela tem tantas qualidades que eu passaria o resto da noite aqui para enumerar todas."

"Você é que é incrível Stace." A loira diz corando, a outra garota apenas trás a mão de Aubrey até os lábios para um delicado beijo.

"Vejo você na quinta."

"Mas, hoje ainda é segunda, não vou te ver até lá?"

"Melhor não. Tenho um grande encontro para organizar." Com uma piscadinha e um beijo no rosto Stacie se afasta, indicando para que Aubrey entre em seu prédio. Assim que a porta se fecha ela segue em direção ao dormitório de Beca. Sabia que ia surtar logo e precisava da amiga.

Nem cinco minutos depois seu telefone começou a tocar.

"Hei cabeção, to indo pro teu dormitório."

"_Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_

"Por que?"

"_Tô no apartamento das meninas, a Aubrey chegou quase pulando, arrastou a Chloe pro quarto e antes de fechar a porta me mandou embora, dizendo que você precisava de mim."_

"Haha, ela é incrível mesmo."

"_Oi?"_ A dj estava confusa, eram raros os momentos em que a amiga se deixava admitir os sentimentos.

"Aubrey aceitou sair comigo, temos um encontro quinta e daqui a pouco vou começar a surtar porque nunca organizei um encontro antes. Ai meu Deus, porque fui inventar moda?"

"_Calme Stace, to indo te encontrar. Vou levar a Santana junto, ela tem uma namorada, deve ser melhor do que eu nessa historia de relacionamentos." _

"Boa idéia, quem sabe você não se anima e faz o mesmo, não DJ?"

"_Não começa Conrad."_

"Você quem sabe Mitchell."


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn estava ansiosa, era a primeira vez que veria Rachel desde que saíram de Lima. A qualquer momento o trem que trazia a morena chegaria.

"Você veio." A loira correu em direção à amiga, que colocou a mala no chão e se deixou ser fortemente abraçada.

"Claro que eu vim. Senti sua falta." Rachel respondeu com o rosto escondido no ombro da outra garota.

"Também senti sua falta." Quinn responde finalmente soltando a morena. Ela então pega a mala da amiga e de mãos dadas as garotas saem da plataforma.

"O que você programou para nós?"

"O grupo que a S tá participando vai participar de uma competição com todos os grupos à capela de Barden, Bree e Chlo disseram que é bem divertido, pensei em irmos lá. Mas se você quiser fazer outra coisa."

"Não, é perfeito. Vim pela sua companhia Quinnie, onde vamos estar é indiferente." Rachel afirma com um grande sorriso no rosto.

Com a atividade da noite decidida, as garotas seguem em direção ao apartamento da loira, onde deixariam a mala da morena.

Permaneceram conversando durante todo o caminho, ainda que se falassem todos os dias e trocassem mensagens o dia todo o assunto parecia interminável.

"Como a Santana está?"

"Surpreendentemente bem. Ela está segura do que fez."

"Nunca pensei que ela pudesse fazer isso."

"Ninguém pensou, eu acho."

"Eu e Kurt ficamos chocados, tentei ligar pra Santana, mas não consegui falar com ela."

"Ela não tá atendendo ninguém. Nem a mãe dela."

"Então ela não tá muito bem."

"Ela tá bem, frequenta as aulas, se diverte nos ensaios das Bellas, conversa normalmente em casa. Ela só não quer falar com ninguém que vá ficar perguntando como ela está."

"E a Brittany?"

"Não sei ao certo. Tenho falado com ela, aparentemente está bem, mas a Britt é difícil de ler quando ela quer esconder o que sente."

"Tenta falar com o Blaine ou com o Sam, eles devem saber como ela realmente está."

"Vou tentar isso." Elas estavam quase chegando à piscina onde a disputa aconteceria. "Rach tenta não falar nada sobre o término. A S tá sendo forte, mas ela pode quebrar a qualquer momento."

"Pode deixar, não vou falar nada." Ela responde olhando para a amiga com um grande sorriso. "Oh meu Deus!" A morena estava impressionada com o tamanho daquele lugar e a quantidade de pessoas presentes para uma competição de musica na faculdade. Ela se questionava porque não podiam ser assim na escola.

"Incrível." Quinn também estava achando o máximo. "Ah, as meninas estão ali."

"Hobbit!" Santana é a primeira a ver as amigas e logo cumprimenta Rachel.

"Olá Santana. Quem diria que você sairia do coral da escola para cantar na faculdade. A população de Lima Highs deve estar em fúria." A morena mais baixa provoca fazendo a loira dar risada.

"Boa Rach. Vem, deixa te apresentar as meninas." Quinn apresenta Rachel para Beca, Stacie e Amy. Beca apresenta as outras garotas do grupo. "Cadê a Bree?" Ela questiona percebendo a ausência da prima.

"Ela já vem, Chloe mandou uma mensagem dizendo que já estavam saindo." A dj explica.

Todas as garotas conversavam animadas, Rachel estava adorando o grupo, era muito semelhante ao Novas Direções.

"Hey!" Aubrey diz ao abraçar Stacie por trás. A morena sorri e se vira nos braços da garota, beijando-a delicadamente. Um coro de 'Ountt' é ouvido por muitos.

"Oi."

"Agora vocês nem precisam mais contar como foi o encontro." Amy brinca com as amigas.

"Foi incrível, mas só porque minha namorada é maravilhosa." A ex capitã das Bellas diz sorrindo para a namorada.

"Parabéns meninas." Chloe fala animada, ela estava radiante pela melhor amiga. Sabia que o encontro tinha sido muito bom, a loira havia chego em casa radiante, mas a parte de estarem namorando foi uma surpresa.

"Fico feliz Bree, só é uma pena que a Stacie enrolou demais, porque se ela tivesse corrido atrás de você ano passado talvez nossas vidas tivessem sido mais tranqüilas." Beca provoca a amiga.

"Como se você pudesse falar alguma coisa." A loira se defende. Ao olhar para a prima percebe uma garota ao lado dela. "Você deve ser a famosa Rachel Berry."

"Famosa ainda não." Rachel responde timidamente.

"Oh, fique tranquila, em Yale você é tudo o que a Quinnie fala." Chloe comenta.

"Em Barden também, a garota nem freqüenta a faculdade e todos te conhecem." Fat Amy acrescenta.

"Para com isso pessoal." Quinn estava roxa de vergonha já. Rachel achava aquilo tudo muito fofo.

"Ow Quinnie, já não bastava uma Satã, agora você tem várias." A morena brinca abraçando a amiga de lado.

Antes que a conversa pudesse continuar elas são interrompidas pela sirene que dava inicio à competição.

"Vamos meninas, não podemos ficar perto da equipe." Aubrey dá um beijo no rosto da namorada e sai em direção à escada. Quinn e Rachel a seguem e logo depois Chloe, que se despede de Beca com um abraço.

"Isso parece muito divertido." Rachel comenta animada ao lado de Quinn.

"É sim, ainda que as competições oficiais sejam incríveis, o Riff Off sempre a competição mais legal." Chloe diz. Com brilho nos olhos ela recordava do último ano quando Beca arrasou.

Jason anuncia a categoria 'Duetos', Cynthia-Rose olha para Amy que não tem idéia de onde começar, Stacie corre para o centro e começa:

"Baby let's cruise

Away from here"

Beca continua a música:

"Don't be confused

The way is clear

And..."

Benji corre para o centro interrompendo a morena.

"If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh"

Jesse vai até o amigo e continua:

"I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?"

Inconformada com a interrupção Santana para na frente dos garotos e começa a cantar:

"'Cause I've had the time of my life  
And I owe it all to you."

Beca corre até a latina e continua:

"I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy."

Não só as Bellas, como todos na piscina acompanham a música.

"Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could diguise it secretly  
So we take each others hand  
'Cause we seem to understand the urgency

Just remember  
You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love, because

I've had the time of my life  
No I've never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth,  
And I owe it all to you

Como no ano anterior, os High Notes interrompem a música, ficam parados no centro tentando começar algo, mas, por falharem, são eliminados.

A roleta roda novamente e Jason anuncia a nova categoria: Musicais.

Rachel pulava eufórica ao lado de Quinn que ria com a atitude da morena. Santana olhou para as amigas e fez sinal de positivo. Se Rachel Berry ensinou algo a ela, foi gostar de musicais.

"Também quero participar." A diva estava extremamente animada.

Jesse corre para o centro e começa com uma clássica:

"I got chills.  
They´re multiplyin´.  
And I´m losin´ control.  
´Cause the power  
you´re suplyin´,  
it´s electrifyin´!

You better shape up,  
´cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you."

Revoltados com a falta de Madonna nas categorias os BU Harmonics apelam para ABBA:

"Ou can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
See that girl  
Watch that scene  
Dig in the Dancing Queen

Friday night..."

Benji interrompe e começa com Chicago:

"And all that jazz...  
I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz...  
Start the car..."

Rachel estava quase desmaiando, como Santana ainda não havia cantado nada? Mas antes que pudesse xingar a latina, Fat Amy correu e deu início a tentativa das Bellas:

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by

When hope were high and life worth living

I dreamed that love would never die

I dreamed that God would be forgiving

Then I was young and unafraid

When dreams were made and…"

Jesse sorriu e interrompeu as garotas:

"And the dreams that you dreamed of

Once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow

Blue birds fly

And the dreams that you dreamed of

Dreams really do come true ooh ooh

Someday I'll wish upon a star

Wake up where the clouds are far behind me ee ee eeh

Where trouble melts like lemon drops

High above the chimney tops thats where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly

And the dream that you dare to, why, oh why can't I?

Well I see trees of green and

Red roses too"

Rachel apertava a mão de Quinn e estava quase chorando, era muito triste. Como aquele grupo de garotos poderia vencer as Bellas quando Santana estava no grupo. Será que em tanto tempo a latina não havia aprendido nada? Chloe e Aubrey também estavam chateadas, queriam que as garotas vencessem.

Antes que os Treblemakes vencessem Santana interrompeu:

"I'll march my band out

I'll beat my drum

And if I'm fanned out

Your turn at bat, sir

At least I didn't fake it

Hat, sir

I guess I didn't make it."

Rachel chorava de emoção agora, Santana estava arrasando, dando um show.

"But whether I'm the rose

Of sheer perfection

A freckle on the nose

Of life's complexion

The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye

I gotta fly once

I gotta try once

Only can die once, right, sir

Oh, life is juicy, juicy and you see

I gotta have my bite, sir

Get ready for me, love

Cause I'm a "comer"

I simply gotta march

My heart's a drummer

Don't bring around a cloud

To rain on my parade

I'm gonna live and live now

Get what I want, I know how

One roll for the whole shebang

One throw that bell will go clang!

Eye on the target and wham!

One shot, one gun shot and bam!

Hey Mister Arnstein, here I am!

I'll march my band out

I'll beat my drum

And if I'm fanned out

Your turn at bat, sir

At least I didn't fake it

Hat, sir.

I guess I didn't make it

Get ready for me, love

Cause I'm a "comer"

I simply gotta march

My heart's a drummer

Nobody. No, nobody

Is gonna rain on my parade."

As Bellas conseguiram terminar a música, todos aplaudiam entusiasmados, havia sido um espetáculo.

Assim que elas são anunciadas vencedoras, Chloe, Aubrey, Quinn e Rachel correm para cumprimentá-las.

Rachel corre direto até Santana, que recebe a amiga num abraço apertado.

"Você é incrível Satã!"

"Obrigada Hobbit."

"Parabéns garotas, foi incrível." Quinn comenta sem querer interromper o momento entre as amigas. Era tão raro as ver se dando tão bem.

"Festa lá em casa garotas." Chloe anuncia enquanto tinha o braço esquerdo apoiado no ombro da atual capitã e todas seguem para a comemoração.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Capitã, quando você vai conversar com a ruiva?" Beca e Fat Amy organizavam o auditório após o ensaio das Bellas. As garotas estavam muito animadas depois de terem vencido o Riff Off.

"Oi?"

"Não se faça de desentendida Rebeca. Todos sabem que você tem um 'toner' por ela."

"Não sei Fat Amy, é meio estranho."

"Estranho é você enrolar tanto. Mais estranho ainda é ela não fazer nada." Beca suspira alto e senta. Fat Amy senta ao lado dela. "Fala comigo DJ, não entendo nada de garotas, mas todo relacionamento é igual. Já tive vários problemas assim com meus namorados."

"Valeu Amy, mas não sei o que dizer."

"Já experimentou conversar com ela. Às vezes a Chloe tá esperando você começar. Ela é bem mais tranqüila do que você."

"Isso é fato, ou ela não largaria o Tom no chuveiro e invadiria o meu."

"Pois é. Tenta DJ."

"Não sei nem por onde começar."

"Um 'oi' começaria bem." A loira brinca. "Liga pra ela e vai conversar. Ou vai direto pro apartamento dela com um buque na mão e pede ela em casamento." A brincadeira faz a dj rir alto.

"Talvez seja uma boa idéia. E se não der certo? Não quero perder minha amiga."

"Cara, é a Chloe. A criatura mantêm contato com a maioria dos ex, troca mensagens, liga. Por Deus, ela foi madrinha no casamento de um deles semana passada."

"isso eu ainda não entendi muito bem." Beca tinha realmente ficado confusa quando soube que a amiga ia ao casamento de um ex namorado e seria madrinha da noiva dele.

"Se você que foi acompanhante dela não entendeu imagina eu. Mas isso só demonstra que ela é uma boa pessoa e que não guarda mágoa." Beca sorri lembrando do casamento. "Arrisca Dj, arrisca."

"Obrigada Amy." A morena tinha um pouco mais de esperança depois da conversa.

"A propósito, como funciona essa historia de ex namorado de amiga por aqui?"

"Como assim?"

"É que eu meio que tava pensando em sair com boy magia, ele é divertido e tudo mais." Fat Amy fala olhando para o outro lado da sala e Beca começa a rir.

"Eu não faço idéia do que seja um boy magia, mas se for o Jesse vai fundo amiga, ele é um excelente garoto, estamos tentando voltar a ser amigos e não vejo problema algum de vocês saírem."

"Mesmo?"

"Claro que não. Nunca tivemos nada demais, foi mais uma coisa de momento que, pra mim, passou logo depois do beijo. Ele que insistiu em continuar."

"Você tem certeza?"

"Cara, ele tá na rádio hoje, vai lá fazer uma visita."

"Valeu DJ, boa sorte com a garota."

"Obrigada Amy." As garotas se despedem com um abraço.

* * *

Beca caminhava em direção ao apartamento de Chloe. Fat Amy tinha razão, elas precisavam conversar. A DJ estava confusa, ainda não sabia o que falar. Era fato de que realmente existia algo entre elas, impossível negar isso, todavia, a morena tinha receio em descobrir que o que ela pensava ser recíproco, não passava de amizade para a ex Bella.

Nervosa a garota bateu na porta do apartamento da amiga, esperando que alguém abrisse.

"Oi Beca, tudo bem?" A porta foi aberta por Quinn, toda sorridente a loira indicou para que a dj entrasse.

"Tudo." As mãos da garota suavam frio.

"Tá tudo bem? Você ta meio pálida."

"Tá tudo bem eu só... só..." Quinn olhava preocupada, Beca não era de demonstrar tanto nervosismo, não que ela a conhecesse a muito tempo, mas era a impressão que tinha.

"Tem certeza?" A morena balançou a cabeça concordando.

"Eu preciso conversar com a Chloe." Ela explicou secando as mãos suadas na calça.

"Oh! Boa sorte Beca."

"Valeu." Enquanto Quinn foi chamar a garota a DJ ficou na sala esperando olhando as fotos na estante próxima à TV.

"Pensei que você já tivesse memorizado essas fotos." Toda vez que Beca ia ao apartamento ela observava as fotos, em especial uma de Chloe e Aubrey no halloween do primeiro ano delas em Barden, a ruiva era a mulher gato e a loira, com uma peruca, era a mulher maravilha.

"Desculpe." Responde sem graça.

"Não esquenta Becs." Chloe senta no sofá e silenciosamente chama a garota para sentar ao lado dela. "O que você tem?" Ela pergunta quando Beca permanece em pé.

"A gente precisa conversar." Não era bem assim que Beca pretendia começar a conversa, mas na verdade ela não tinha nem idéia de como começar, só tinha certeza que assim não era o melhor jeito.

"Você tá terminando comigo?" Chloe brinca se fingindo magoada.

"Eu... o que?" A morena ficou ainda mais confusa.

"Relaxa Beca, to brincando. O que ta acontecendo?"

"A gente precisa mesmo conversar."

"Tá bom, pode falar." A dj olhava para as mãos suadas e não sabia o que falar. "Olha pra mim Beca."

"Eu gosto de você." Ela disse assim que seus olhos encontraram os olhos azuis que tanto adora repletos de carinho e atenção.

"Eu sei."

"Não Chlo, eu gosto de você de verdade, não só como minha amiga." Beca apoiou os dois joelhos no chão, em frente as pernas da amiga.

"Eu sei Beca, mesmo. Também gosto muito de você." A ruiva se inclina para frente e apoia a mão direita no rosto da morena.

"Por que você nunca disse nada?"

"Porque eu te assustaria e você sairia correndo. Eu sabia que quando você estivesse pronta viria até mim."

"Fat Amy tinha razão, foi o que ela me disse."

"Amy é a australiana mais sabia que eu conheço."

"É a única australiana que você conhece." Beca fala rindo, era muito bom interagir assim com Chloe, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido.

"Isso não vem ao caso." Chloe ri. "E agora DJ, o que pretende fazer?"

"Não faço idéia, eu não sabia nem como tocar no assunto." A garota fala voltando a ficar nervosa.

"Eu nem tinha percebido."

"Ha ha ha... muito engraçadinha você Beale."

"Sei disso Mitchell, mas não venha me enrolar, o que você quer fazer agora que se declarou?"

"Por que você não faz alguma coisa?"

"Porque quando ajo por impulso costumo invadir o banho alheio." Responde mostrando a língua para a garota ao voltar a se recostar no sofá.

"Podíamos ter um encontro?"

"Seria uma boa idéia, se alguém me convidasse."

"Chloe! Me ajuda."

"Não, se vira DJ, quando você decidiu montar uma musica, descer do palco e agarrar um garoto você planejou tudo sozinha." De braços cruzados a ruiva olha para as unhas, não dando a mínima para o pedido de Beca e tampouco percebendo que a garota estava sentando ao seu lado no sofá.

"Chloe?" Ao ouvir o chamado ao seu lado a garota olha e é surpreendida com um beijo. A princípio um leve toque dos lábios. Aos poucos Beca vai aprofundando o beijo, mas não deixa que fique muito intenso.

"Uau." É a única coisa que a ruiva consegue falar.

"Chloe Anne Beale, me acompanha num encontro amanhã a noite?"

"Se no final da noite eu receber mais beijos desses, certamente."

"Não será só no final da noite." Beca pisca para a garota e a beija novamente. "Preciso ir, foi muito produtiva nossa conversa." Ela diz já se levantando do sofá e seguindo em direção à porta.

"Boa noite Becs."

"Boa noite Chlo, até amanhã. 19 horas passo aqui." A morena explica enquanto abria a porta.

"Como me visto?"

"Já te vi nua Beale, você é linda de qualquer jeito." Ela diz e fecha a porta.

"Tchau Beca." Chloe grita do apartamento permitindo que a DJ ouça do corredor, fazendo-a sorrir.

Radiante a ruiva corre para o quarto de Aubrey.

"Bree!"

"O que aconteceu mulher?" A loira leva um tremendo susto, estava tão concentrada em seus livros.

"ABecamebeijou!" Chloe estava praticamente pulando na frente da amiga.

"Oi?"

"A Beca me beijou."

"Como assim?" Aubrey levantou a abraçou a ruiva.

"Ela veio aqui, disse que gostava de mim, me beijou e me chamou pra sair. E antes de sair ela me beijou de novo. Ai Bree!"

"Parabéns Chloe, fico feliz que a Alt Girl tenha tomado uma atitude."

"Vem, preciso de ajuda com o que vestir."

"Ela já te viu nua Chloe, a roupa não vai fazer muita diferença."

"As vezes eu acho que vocês dividem o mesmo cérebro, ela praticamente disse isso."

"Não precisa me ofender Chloe, eu te ajudo." Aubrey finge ficar brava e as duas seguem para o quarto da ruiva para escolher a roupa do encontro.


	10. Chapter 10

"Quinn!" Rachel fica surpresa ao abrir a porta, não imaginava que Quinn e Santana estivessem vindo a NY. Será que Kurt sabia? Por que não havia dito nada?

"Hey!" Quinn aceita o abraço da morena, a apertando contra si.

"Oi pra você também Hobbit."

"Ount, não fique triste Satã." A diva então abraça a amiga, porem não da mesma forma que abraçara a loira. "Entrem."

As duas garotas entram no apartamento e Rachel as leva para uma rápida tour. Logo estão de volta na sala, as visitantes sentadas em frente a morena.

"Me deixem entender isso direito, vocês vieram até NY só porque o Kurt ligou pra vocês?"

"E fazer compras." Santana fala e Quinn dá um soco no seu braço. "Rachel, você não pode fazer uma cena de nudez."

"Não é uma cena de nudez, é apenas topless."

"É a mesma coisa. Topless é o tanto de nudez que qualquer um vai querer ver de você."

"Santana!" Quinn repreende a amiga.

"Menos a Q pelo jeito."

"Vamos supor que você faça isso, pense na regra do 2-2-2. Em duas semanas como você vai se sentir sobre o filme?"

"Provavelmente muito bem." Santana diz e Rachel concorda. "Vai sentir uma brisa boa nessas picadas de mosquito, bem fresco." Quinn olha para a amiga sem acreditar no que ela está falando.

"E então como você vai se sentir daqui a dois meses?"

"Não sei, nervosa? Preocupada que talvez não seja bom?"

"Rachel é um filme universitário, não vai ser bom." A latina afirma convicta.

"E daqui a dois anos? Como vai se sentir?"

"Culpada." Rachel responde olhando para o chão. "Torcendo para que meus filhos nunca vejam isso online."

"Oh, eles vão ver, fique tranqüila. E eles nunca mais serão os mesmos."

"Santana!"

"O que foi Quinn, é verdade. Tudo bem que você vai ser a primeira a ficar assistindo o vídeo, ainda que seja terrível como já esperamos que seja."

"Santana!" Dessa vez é Rachel quem reclama. "Espera um pouco, porque eu deveria aceitar conselhos seus? Você não tem uma sex tape que vazou on line?"

"Sim, eu tenho. Uma sex tape que me segue ate hoje. Procura meu nome na internet."

Rachel pega o telefone e faz a busca.

"Santana Lopez, nua, lésbica, sex tape, mexicana ou domenicana?"

"Isso mesmo. Vai me perseguir o resto da minha vida."

"Mas Santana, algumas mulheres acham emocionante fazer uma cena assim em um filme."

"Não em um filme de faculdade que provavelmente é sobre a vó de alguém com Alzheimer."

"Olha, eu estou... nós estamos preocupadas com você."

"E temos seu melhor interesse em mente." Santana fala sincera, enquanto Quinn se inclina e pega as mãos de Rachel nas suas.

"Por favor, Rach, não faça isso." A morena abaixa a cabeça e fica pensativa.

* * *

"Obrigada por não ter me apoiado." Quinn e Rachel estavam sentadas lado a lado num café enquanto Santana flertava com a atendente no balcão.

"Não se preocupe."

"Serio Quinn, muito obrigada, eu não imaginava o quanto eu poderia me arrepender se fizesse isso."

"Desculpe pela abordagem, mas não queria que você fizesse algo que pudesse prejudicar sua carreira."

"Agora eu entendo Q, na hora que vocês falaram comigo fiquei revoltada, mas agora tá tudo bem, to realmente feliz."

"Que bom Rach, fico muito aliviada." Quinn sorri e segura a mão da morena que estava sobre a mesa.

"Hobbit, estava conversando com aquela garota no balcão, parece que estão contratando garotas para trabalhar aqui." Santana interrompe o momento das amigas e se senta em frente às duas.

"E?"

"Fala serio Rachel, você reclamou mais cedo que precisava de um emprego, que não achava justo seus pais bancarem toda a despesa por aqui."

"Não acho mesmo, mas também não acho que eles queiram que eu trabalhe em um bar."

"Não é um bar qualquer garota, aqui é bem divertido."

"Você fala isso porque estava flertando com a menina no balcão." Quinn acusa a amiga.

"Estava mesmo, mas não é só por isso." Santana finalmente percebe as mãos das amigas sobre a mesa. "Vou ali com a Dani preencher sua ficha de inscrição."

"Santana." Rachel tenta chamar, mas é em vão.

"Não adianta, é só não vir fazer o teste."

"Mas talvez ela tenha razão, o lugar parece agradável."

"Não é porque Santana acertou quando te falou sobre a cena de nudez que agora ela tem razão em tudo."

"Claro que não Q, e você só não quer que eu trabalhe aqui porque as saias são muito curtas." Rachel fala séria. Quinn olha pra ela tentando ler se é apenas uma brincadeira.

"Talvez eu realmente ache algo assim." A loira sorri e pisca para a amiga. Santana retorna com a garota com quem conversava.

"Q e Hobbit, essa é a Dani, Dani essas são as minhas amigas. A Hobbit aqui que precisa de um emprego."

"É um prazer conhecer vocês."

"Eu sou Quinn e ela é Rachel." Quinn cumprimenta a menina e em seguida Rachel faz o mesmo.

"Vou conversar com meu chefe, existem algumas vagas, você tem boas chances, sua ficha de inscrição é otima."

"Obrigada, ainda que eu não faça idéia do que Santana colocou nessa ficha."

"Só verdades Berry."

"Esse é meu medo, suas verdades não costumam ser as mesmas que as minhas."

"Isso me ofende Hobbit."

"Não se preocupe, ela disse coisas boas e conversando com você não me decepcionei com o que vi." Dani flerta com Rachel.

"Ow, obrigada." A morena fica sem graça. Quinn tenta controlar o ciúme, mas é mais forte do que ela.

"Nós precisamos ir, foi um prazer Dani."

"Mas Quinn..."

"Não Rach, precisamos ir, Santana e eu precisamos arrumar nossas coisas."

"Tudo bem." Rachel levanta acompanhando Quinn. Santana tenta controlar a risada e dá um abraço em Dani.

"Tchau." Quinn fala já arrastando a morena para fora do café.

* * *

"Você não precisava ter sido grossa."

"Eu não fui grossa." As garotas estavam no quarto de Rachel organizando a mala da loira.

"Quinn, não se faça de boba e pior, não pense que EU sou trouxa."

"Não fiz nada Rachel." Quinn tenta se defender e a morena apenas a encara com as mãos na cintura. "Talvez eu tenha mesmo sido grossa."

"Eu tenho certeza disso."

"Rachel!"

"Por que?"

"O que?"

"Quinn!"

"Porque ela estava dando em cima de você."

"E o que você tem a ver com isso?" Rachel pergunta olhando nos olhos de Quinn.

"Eu gosto de você, você sabe disso."

"Eu sei, você também sabe que é recíproco."

"Por que continuamos fazendo isso Rach?" Quinn estava cansada, sentou na cama da morena esperando uma resposta.

"Porque negar é sempre mais fácil do que aceitar." A morena sentou ao lado dela.

"Mas não me parece mais justo continuar fazendo isso. Faz quase dois meses que estou em Yale."

"Eu sei, só não tenho certeza de que eu esteja pronta para outro relacionamento. Eu quase me casei com o Finn, não acho que seja uma boa me envolver novamente."

"Não estou te pedindo em casamento Rachel." A loira estava frustrada, levanta e fica de costas para a amiga.

"Eu sei disso Quinn. Mas por não estar pronta nunca deixei essa nossa provocação passar do limite."

"Você nunca vai estar pronta se não se permitir ficar pronta."

"Quinn... não é assim. Você foi a primeira a me dizer que sou muito nova, que tenho um mundo de oportunidades."

"Continuo achando isso Rachel. Mas também acho que poderíamos dar certo juntas. Eu não pretendo te atrapalhar. Pelo contrario, acredito e espero incluir muito na sua vida."

"Quinn..."

"Tudo bem Rachel, tá tudo bem mesmo. Prometo que não vou te incomodar mais com isso. Faça o que for melhor pra você. Como eu sempre disse, você tem um futuro incrível, vá atrás do que você realmente quer." A garota tentava segurar as lágrimas, mas estava difícil.

Antes que Rachel pudesse falar alguma coisa ela pegou a mala sobre a cama e saiu do quarto chamando por Santana. Menos de dois minutos depois a latina entrou no quarto.

"Eu não faço idéia do que você fez Berry, mas você é uma idiota se fez o que estou pensando. Dê um abraço em Kurt por nós." Sem que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo e correr atrás das amigas a diva ouviu a porta do apartamento ser fechada com força.


	11. Chapter 11

Era o dia das Regionais, as garotas estavam super animadas para a competição, a lista de músicas estava incrível e tinham certeza de que se seguissem exatamente como nos ensaios estariam classificadas para a etapa seguinte.

"Você precisa superar isso, ninguém mais agüenta esse seu mau humor." Quinn, Aubrey e Chloe estavam na platéia aguardando a apresentação das Bellas.

"Me deixe em paz com o meu mau humor Aubrey."

"To cansada disso Quinn, já faz três semanas que você voltou de NY, supere."

"Como se fosse fácil. Não quero esquecer a Rachel."

"Ninguém tá falando pra você esquecê-la Quinn, apenas que você precisa superar que ela não quer ficar com você agora." Chloe tenta amenizar.

"Ela é só mais uma garota Quinnie." Aubrey diz já sem muita paciência.

Quinn não agüentava mais ouvir isso, as pessoas não entendiam que Rachel não era uma garota qualquer. Pelo menos essas semanas de fossa ajudaram a escrever uma das músicas da apresentação das Bellas.

"Pode ser difícil entender Aubrey, mas eu amo essa garota. Nem todos têm a sorte de vocês duas, ser correspondida e ter quem querem."

"Talvez ela precise de um tempo Q."

"É nisso que tenho focado Chloe."

"Vocês têm se falado?"

"Vou buscar uma água." Aubrey já irritada com a conversa decidiu levantar, ela estava mais frustrada com a situação do que chateada com Quinn. Ela queria que a prima fosse feliz e não entendia qual era o problema com Rachel.

"Não. No dia que voltamos pra cá ela me mandou uma mensagem pedindo desculpas e dizendo que precisava de espaço."

"Fica tranqüila Quinn, vocês vão ficar bem."

"Sinto falta dela." A loira estava quase chorando, Chloe a abraçou.

"Ela também deve estar sentindo o mesmo."

Poucos minutos depois chegou o momento das Bellas se apresentarem. Aubrey e Chloe estavam eufóricas pelas namoradas, torcendo muito. A apresentação era uma surpresa, só sabiam que as músicas haviam sido compostas por Quinn, Santana e Beca, eram três músicas mixadas.

Ao final da apresentação o publico aplaudiu extasiado, as meninas estavam nas nuvens, quando foram anunciadas vencedoras pularam muito.

No ônibus a caminho da universidade todas conversavam animadamente. Chloe não largava Beca enquanto Aubrey fazia o mesmo com Stacie. Santana estava sentada com Quinn.

"Meninas, vocês arrasaram nas músicas." Fat Amy cumprimentava as amigas enquanto dirigia de volta pro campus.

"É verdade, amei as músicas." Aubrey concordou.

"Foi um achado descobrir que essas garotas escrevem tão bem assim." Stacie comenta.

"Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de algo tão incrível Alt-girl." A ex capitã provoca a namorada da amiga.

"Hey!" Ela responde mostrando a língua. "Não acreditei quando ouvi a Quinn cantando 'Just Another Girl' semana passada, precisava incluir na nossa set. Deu um toque mais ácido ao mix que já tínhamos."

"Adorei a sua música, amor." Chloe diz beijando o rosto da namorada que fica roxa de vergonha.

"Bem autobiográfica a letra da Q." Santana provoca a amiga que estava orgulhosa de sua música, mas ao mesmo tempo chateada pelas razões que levaram a ela.

"Temos muito o que comemorar." Cynthia Rose estava eufórica.

"Festa lá em casa?" Aubrey sugere e todas as garotas concordam.

Pouco tempo depois as Bellas, Aubrey, Chloe e Quinn chegavam ao apartamento. Parada ao lado da porta estava uma Rachel Berry sentada e cabisbaixa. Santana vinha ao lado da melhor amiga e sorriu ao ver a morena.

"E ae Hobbit, gostou da apresentação?" Quinn que ainda não tinha visto a garota olhou assustada.

"Sim, foi impecável. Espero que tenham vencido eu infelizmente precisei sair antes do anúncio dos vencedores."

"Claro que ganhamos, com nossa seleção de musicas não tinha como não vencer." Amy diz animada já arrastando as meninas para dentro do apartamento. Todas entraram restando apenas Rachel, Quinn, Aubrey e Santana do lado de fora.

"Eu deveria te falar muita coisa, brigar com você e falar que minha prima não precisa de você, ma uma trouxa e te adora." A loira mais velha olha nos olhos da morena e caminha lentamente em sua direção. "Só vou falar uma coisa, ouse machucá-la novamente e dê adeus aos seus sonhos de Broadway, porque eu não te darei uma segunda chance. Eu acabo com você." Aubrey afirma e após alguns segundos olhando fixamente para Rachel, desafiando-a a desviar o olhar, sai satisfeita ao ver que a morena não cedeu.

"Nós sabemos como esconder corpos Berry. Foca nisso." Santana complementa e segue a loira.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui?"

"Será que podemos conversar em algum lugar?" A diva pergunta.

"As meninas vão comemorar a vitória até amanhecer, então podemos ir à um café aqui perto." A loira afirma e segue em direção ao elevador, sendo seguida pela morena.


	12. Chapter 12

As garotas estavam sentadas frente à frente, com seus cafés na mão e passados mais de 10 minutos que se encontravam na mesma posição ainda não haviam falado nada.

"Eu acho que..." "O que você está fazendo aqui?" Falaram as duas ao mesmo tempo.

"Sinto muito Quinn." Rachel finalmente começou, mas sem olhar para a loira.

"Pelo que exatamente?" Quinn estava arredia, não fazia idéia do que poderia sair daquela conversa, mas temia pelo pior.

"Sinto muito por ter te tratado como te tratei, por ter ficado esse tempo todo sem te mandar uma única mensagem, por ter agido como uma criança."

"Você me machucou muito."

"Eu sei, me desculpe."

"Não é tão simples Rachel."

"Eu sei Quinn, me perdoa por ter sido tão imatura e ter te machucado. Essas três semanas foram terríveis, é assustador não ter você por perto, não poder correr pra você quando algo bom ou ruim acontece comigo."

"Você ainda pode contar comigo, você sabe disso."

"Mas não é justo com você. Quando você saiu do meu apartamento, quando ouvi a porta bater senti meu coração quebrar. Doeu." A morena tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"Te entendo, tenho sentido essa dor durante as ultimas semanas."

"Nunca quis te magoar, espero que você saiba disso."

"Racionalmente sei que não foi sua intenção, mas quem disse que o coração acredita na razão." Quinn conta sentida.

"Estive em Lima, precisava conversar com meus pais." Rachel toma um gole de café antes de continuar. "Eles me ajudaram a entender algumas coisas."

Quinn apenas observava a morena, estava ansiosa, ansiosa por uma explicação, por uma oportunidade.

"Dois dias com eles me fizeram perceber o quanto eu estava sendo boba, que meus receios não tinham fundamento algum."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Que não faz sentido temer um novo relacionamento. Quando Finn me pediu em casamento e todas as vezes que terminamos e voltamos isso aconteceu apenas por um receio mutuo de ficarmos sozinhos. Finn não tinha um projeto, um objetivo e temia isso. Eu nunca quis ficar sozinha, quando estava com ele as pessoas me davam atenção."

"Não sei se realmente quero ouvir você falar do seu ex noivo."

"Calma, é importante." A loira estava ficando nervosa, ela não agüentava mais esperar. "Nessa visita eu pude perceber que nunca realmente amei o Finn. Ou melhor, o amei sim, mas não intensamente como deveria ter amado meu primeiro namorado."

"Rachel chega, não quero ficar falando de ex namorados, não estou aqui para ouvir você falar do Finn. Por mais que ele seja meu amigo, eu te amo e não é nem um pouco agradável ouvir você falar do cara com quem você quase se casou." Quinn ameaçou se levantar, mas foi impedida por uma mão em seu pulso.

"Tenha um pouco de paciência, por favor." Ela apenas senta novamente e olha para a garota. "Meus pais foram brutalmente sinceros comigo e disseram que quando apresentei Finn como meu namorado eles ficaram incrivelmente surpresos, pois até aquele momento a única pessoa de quem eu havia falado era de uma loira que era líder de torcida. Com o tempo eles começaram a acreditar que talvez eu amasse o Finn, mas quando eu não quis me casar sem você presente e você sofreu o acidente a caminho do meu casamento e larguei tudo sem nem pensar duas vezes, eles tiveram certeza de que eu estava cometendo um erro ao ficar com o Finn."

"Se você supostamente gosta de mim a tanto tempo, porque ainda insiste que não podemos ficar juntas."

"Quinn você realmente precisa de mais paciência, eu vim de NY pra conversar com você, acho que isso deveria te dar algumas respostas."

"Rachel!"

"Contei que nós havíamos discutido e que eu tinha medo de entrar em outro relacionamento. Novamente eles se surpreenderam, papai diz que minha cara foi hilária quando eles disseram que achavam que nós estávamos namorando."

"Frannie e meus pais também achavam isso." Quinn admite corando.

"Completamente loucos, não?"

"Talvez não, já que se analisarmos nós demos muitos motivos para que pensassem isso." As duas riem concordando que parecia mesmo que já namoravam há algum tempo.

"Enfim..."

"Finalmente!" A loira provoca.

"Quinn!" Rachel a repreende, mas sorri. "Aparentemente eu te amo desde o início do colegial e quando roubei seu namorado eu não queria ele para mim, apenas não queria você com ele."

"É isso?" A loira não podia acreditar.

"O que mais você quer que eu diga?"

"Essa é a sua declaração? Rachel Barbra Berry eu esperava mais de você."

"Mas Quinn, eu abri meu coração pra você."

"Você quer ficar comigo? Namorar? Encarar um relacionamento onde só vamos nos ver ocasionalmente nos finais de semana? Isso quando nossas faculdades permitirem?"

"Claro que quero."

"Então é bom pensar em outras formas de me ganhar. Você sabe que eu te amo, que quero ficar com você e encarar tudo isso, mas você vai provar que quer o mesmo."

A morena estava completamente confusa. Olhava para Quinn tentando entender o que devia fazer.

"Você vai voltar para NY agora."

"Mas é tarde."

"Procure um hotel então, onde você vai ficar é problema seu, mas você não volta pra casa comigo."

"Quinn."

"Você vai voltar para NY, amanhã você vai me mandar uma mensagem logo cedo e nos vamos voltar a conversar todos os dias como fizemos pelos desde que você largou seu casamento e foi me visitar no hospital. Nós vamos conversar pelo skype e sexta feira vou para NY."

"Vai? Nós precisamos fazer tanta coisa, tem tantos lugares que precisamos conhecer."

"Nã nã não. Eu vou para NY sexta porque durante a semana você vai me chamar para um encontro."

"Claro, porque não pensei nisso, quer sair comigo Quinn?"

"Não. Não é assim. Vamos recuperar nossa amizade, vamos voltar a ser quem éramos e em algum momento você vai me surpreender e me convidar para sair com você. Eu obviamente vou aceitar e sexta estarei em NY."

"E depois disso?"

"Viveremos felizes para sempre." Quinn responde mostrando a língua para provocar a morena.

"Tenho certeza disso." Rachel sorri e se levanta. "Bom, acho que preciso encontrar um lugar para ficar. Até amanhã Q."

"Até Rachel." As garotas se abraçam.

"Eu te amo." Rachel fala ao ouvido da loira. "Nossa é tão bom falar isso." Ela sorri. Quinn segura a mão da morena e com a outra mão toca o rosto dela.

"Eu também te amo." Diz depositando um leve beijo nos lábios da garota que fica parada sorrindo feito boba enquanto Quinn sai do café.


	13. Chapter 13

"Santana... Santana... Owww!" Beca gritava o nome da latina que não tirava os olhos do celular.

"Ow!" Quinn para atrás da amiga e dá um tapa em sua cabeça.

"Ai! Qual é o seu problema Quinn?"

"Você ta ignorando as pessoas." A loira explica sentando ao lado da amiga.

"Eu to há uns cinco minutos tentando te chamar."

"Ok." Ela responde já voltando pro celular.

"Aff. Me dá isso." Quinn arranca o celular da mão da amiga e vê com quem a latina tanto fala, digita rapidamente uma mensagem e guarda o celular no próprio bolso.

"Devolve meu telefone sua louca."

"Fica quieta Santana, nos estamos tentando falar com você. Mandei uma mensagem pra Dani dizendo que eu estava confiscando seu telefone porque precisamos conversar."

"Mas..."

"Mas nada Santana, relaxa."

"Por que exatamente vocês duas estão me atormentando?"

"Nada demais." Beca diz sentando ao lado da latina no sofá.

"Vocês decidiram atrapalhar minha conversa por nada."

"Não é bem assim, nós sentimos sua falta. Você não sai desse celular, esta sempre conversando com a Dani." Quinn explica.

"Eu reclamo quando você fica horas no celular ou no skype conversando com a Hobbit ou quando você e a ruiva se trancam no quarto sexta a noite e aparecem só segunda pela manhã?"

"Nós não fazemos isso. Não precisa exagerar." Beca se defende. "Nós saímos com vocês semana passada."

"Ah claro, como eu poderia ter esquecido, você, Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, Quinn, Rachel e eu. Verdade Beca, foi super divertido sair com vocês e suas respectivas namoradas. Principalmente na hora que vocês sumiram e me largaram sozinha no bar." A latina estava revoltada com as amigas.

"Ninguém fez por mal." Beca estava envergonhada, tinha realmente se esquecido da amiga quando saiu para dar uma volta com a namorada.

"Você me decepcionou Quinn, eu realmente pensava que você sempre estaria ao meu lado."

"Eu estou, sempre estive."

"Não é o que parece. Eu sei que você sente falta da Rachel, vocês se vêem muito pouco, mas não justifica não dar atenção para suas amigas. Você diz que sente minha falta, mas não te vejo tentar nada."

"Desculpa San." Quinn não sabia o que fazer para se desculpar com a amiga. "Nunca tive intenção de te deixar sozinha. Você sabe que é minha melhor amiga."

"Tudo bem que você e a anã estejam muito empolgadas, inicio de namoro e tudo mais, mas não me exclua da sua vida."

"O que vocês acham de termos uma reunião frequente, algo tipo semanal ou a cada duas semanas. Escolhemos um dia e não importa o compromisso que surja, esse dia é nosso." Beca sugere.

"Seria interessante, só vai ser um pouco difícil agora nas festas. Vocês se comprometem?" Santana apóia a ideia.

"Contem comigo. Durante as festas podemos fazer a reunião via skype. Eu namoro por skype, podemos nos reunir assim." Quinn garante.

"Toda terça feira, pode ser?" A dj sugere e as outras garotas concordam.

"Desculpe por não te dar tanta atenção San."

"Tá tudo bem Q, nos vamos consertar isso." Santana abraça a amiga.

"Sabem, isso vai ser legal, ainda mais quando cada uma desaparecer para um lado do pais durante as festas de fim de ano ou nas férias mesmo me deixando aqui."

"Ow Becs." A loira provoca fazendo bico. "Pensei que você fosse pra casa da sua mãe no Natal."

"Ela resolveu fazer um cruzeiro com o namorado e não estou nem um pouco disposta a ficar na casa do meu pai."

"A Chloe vai pra casa?"

"Vai." A dj estava bem desanimada por passar as férias sozinha no campus.

"Não se preocupe, mesmo que estejamos longe vamos ter nossos encontros semanais." Quinn afirma tentando tranqüilizar a amiga.


	14. Chapter 14

O Natal estava chegando e com ele as férias de inverno. Para aproveitar ao máximo, Rachel que já esperava comemorar seu aniversario com Kurt, Quinn e Santana, convidou as amigas da namorada para sua festa. O apartamento da morena estava cheio, seus amigos de NYADA se misturavam com os amigos do restaurante onde trabalhava e as garotas de New Heaven.

"Você veio mesmo." Rachel estava eufórica, as garotas estavam conversando na cozinha.

"Claro que vim, não perderia uma festa por nada." Quinn responde enquanto abraçava a garota.

"Festa? E eu pensando que você tinha vindo por minha causa." A morena se fingia ofendida.

"Claro que vim por sua causa meu amor, senti sua falta." A loira afirma acariciando o rosto da namorada, que a beija delicadamente.

"Até quando você vai poder ficar aqui?" Rachel perguntava.

"Me expulsando já?"

"De forma alguma amor, apenas quero saber o quanto vou poder te curtir até ser obrigada a te liberar para sua família." Responde beijando o rosto da loira.

"Hum, vou embora depois de amanha."

"Mas ainda é longe do Natal." Rachel queria curtir a namorada, porque ela precisava ir embora dia 20?

"Foi tudo o que consegui, esse ano a família estará toda reunida, meus tios também vão passar conosco e mamãe quer que eu fique um pouco com a família. Alguns dos meus tios não vejo há uns quatro anos."

"Nossa." A morena estava impressionada. "Acho que nunca fiquei mais de alguns meses sem ver meus tios, tudo bem que são só dois, mas mesmo assim."

"Minha família é um pouco grande, mamãe tem 2 irmãos mais velhos e uma irmã mais nova e papai tem duas irmãs mais novas. Geralmente as tias passam conosco, mas esse ano parece que meus tios também vão."

"Farei um esforço para entender o fato de você me abandonar tão cedo, sua casa estará uma loucura."

"Sem dúvida, mas vai ser divertido. Reunir todos os primos é muito animado."

"Aubrey vai passar o Natal com vocês?" Rachel se afasta um pouco da namorada para pegar uma cereja na geladeira.

"Vai. Nós vamos juntas pra casa, Santana também vai conosco."

"Vou sentir sua falta." A morena dizia manhosa voltando a abraçar a loira.

"Vocês vão ficar aqui a festa toda?" Aubrey pergunta na porta da cozinha.

"Estávamos falando de você."

"Bem eu presumo."

"Impossível." Quinn provoca a prima. "Será que ainda consigo convencer a mamãe de que não posso ir para casa no Natal, acho que não vou agüentar mais tanto tempo com minha adorável prima." A loira pergunta fazendo sua namorada e a prima rirem.

"Relaxa Q, tia Judy esta eufórica para saber como temos nos portado até agora, acho que ela e meu pai no fundo não acreditavam que conseguiríamos não nos matar."

"Pensei que vocês se dessem bem." Rachel estava meio confusa.

"Agora, mas quando éramos pequena Quinn era a criatura mais insuportável do universo."

"Não tenho culpa que você e minha irmã tivessem inveja da minha beleza e inteligência." Quinn cruza os braços na frente do corpo e sorri de forma superior provocando a prima.

"Ela chorava por tudo, era terrível. Mas tudo bem, você melhorou muito, poderia dizer que é tolerável hoje em dia." Aubrey devolve a provocação e sai andando em busca da namorada.

"Hey, volta aqui Posen!" Quinn vai atrás da prima deixando Rachel na cozinha.


	15. Chapter 15

"O que você ta fazendo aqui sozinha?" Chloe pergunta ao encontrar a namorada sentada na escada de incêndio.

"Oi?"

"Ta tudo bem?" A ruiva passa a janela e senta ao lado da DJ.

"Tá sim."

"Não ta Becs, eu te conheço. O que aconteceu?"

"Acho que to um pouco desanimada, só isso."

"Estamos numa festa, você deixou a música de lado e estava aqui sozinha."

"Quando você vai pra casa?"

"Amanhã, minha mãe quer que eu vá cedo e meio que fiz um acordo com ela, quanto mais cedo eu for, mais cedo volto para passar o ano novo com você. Quando você volta da casa da sua mãe?" A ruiva estava animada, Natal era seu feriado favorito, mas esse ano estava mais ansiosa pelo Ano Novo, poder passar com a namorada seria incrível.

"Eu não vou pra casa dela."

"Como assim?" Chloe estava surpresa, até a última conversa que tiveram sobre o assunto a dj ia para a casa da mãe.

"O novo namorado organizou uma surpresa, um cruzeiro."

"No Natal? Quem viaja no Natal e deixa a filha sozinha?" Ela não podia acreditar, estava indignada.

"Tá tudo bem Chlo. Ele me ligou antes de decidir qualquer coisa, perguntando se eu me incomodaria, disse que eles poderiam escolher outra data até."

"Se ele realmente quisesse outra data não teria nem cogitado o Natal Becs."

"Amor você não tá fazendo um bom trabalho em me animar." Percebendo a mancada a ruiva abraçou a namorada, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

"Ow Becs, desculpe. É que não consigo acreditar."

"Vou ficar em Barden, tem bastante coisa que posso fazer lá."

"Vai pra casa do seu pai então?"

"Nem pensar, não consigo aturar a Step-monster durante o Natal."

"Então você vai pra casa comigo." O sorriso no rosto da ruiva era enorme, mal podia acreditar que passaria todo o recesso com a namorada, seria maravilhoso.

"Não Chloe, você vai passar com sua família."

"Vou e você também, já esta decidido."

"Chloe!"

"Chloe nada, você vai e pronto."

"Pergunte para seus pais antes."

"Eles não ligam, te adoram."

"Também adoro sua família, seus pais são ótimos e seus irmãos também, mas não acho certo ir sem que eles saibam."

"Não seja por isso." Chloe se afasta da garota e pega o celular no bolso do seu casaco.

"São 11 da noite Chloe, não são horas de ligar para as pessoas."

"Não são pessoas, são meus pais." Ela fala como se não fosse nada demais.

"Mãe? Oiii... tá tudo bem e com vocês?... Não, não aconteceu nada, eu queria perguntar uma coisa... Ela tá aqui, é por isso que estou ligando... Não mãe, não fiz nada pra ela... vou colocar você no viva voz pra falar com ela." A garota afasta o telefone e liga o viva voz.

"Olá senhora Beale."

"_Beca, quantas vezes preciso falar para me chamar de Christine?"_

"Desculpe senho... Christine."

"O que minha filha fez Beca querida?"

"Hey, por que você logo presume que eu fiz algo?"

"_Você costuma se parecer muito com seus irmãos e geralmente eles que estão errados, então..."_

"Mãe!" Chloe fica indignada e Beca ri.

"Não se preocupe Christine, Chloe não fez nada. Ela é... perfeita." A dj fala ao olhar para a namorada e se perder no brilho de seus olhos.

"_Então em que posso ajudar vocês?"_

"A mãe da Beca vai viajar no Natal e ela não quer passar com o pai porque a madrasta é insuportável."

"_Chloe Anne Beale, não fale assim da madrasta da sua namorada!"_

"Não se preocupe, Chloe tem razão."

"Eu convidei a Beca pra passar conosco, mas ela diz que só vai se você e papai não se incomodarem." A ruiva explica.

"Não quero atrapalhar vocês." Beca diz timidamente.

"_Hum, deixe-me falar com seu pai."_ A mulher diz. "_Nolan, Chloe convidou Beca para passar o Natal conosco, nossa pequena nora está tímida e não quer incomodar."_ Chloe consegue imaginar a mãe rindo ao falar isso e o pai ao lado sorrindo ainda mais.

"_Não sei Christine, talvez se ela vier vamos poder passar mais tempo com nossa garotinha, já que ela não vai precisar ficar o dia todo na frente do computador ou com o celular na mão."_ O pai de Chloe fala sabendo que as garotas ouviam.

"Acho que eles concordam que você vá." A ruiva garante fazendo Beca sorrir.

"_Você é sempre muito bem vinda Beca, não precisa ficar tímida ou pensar que vai nos incomodar de qualquer forma."_ Nolan realmente gostava de Beca.

"Obrigada senhor Beale."

"_Chloe, faça o favor de não deixar sua namorada me chamar de senhor quando chegar aqui, se eu ouvir um 'senhor Beale' uma única vez que não seja dirigido ao seu avó pode ter certeza que ela não vai passar nem na porta do seu quarto."_ O homem fala firme fazendo a esposa e a filha rirem.

"Poxa pai, ela tá quase roxa de vergonha."

"_Hum, não vou nem falar dos momentos que aposto que você não tem vergonha nenhuma senhorita Micthell."_

"Pai! Não piora, ela vai desmaiar daqui a pouco." Chloe ria enquanto acariciava o rosto da namorada.

"_Para de provocar a menina Nolan."_

"Obrigada mãe. Vou desligar, nós estamos em NY na festa de aniversário de uma amiga nossa e vou tentar fazer Beca voltar a cuidar do som porque pelo que posso ouvir daqui de fora a musica ta mais adequada para um velório do que para um aniversario."

"_Vai lá querida, boa noite meninas e até amanhã."_

"Não sei se consigo ir amanha, preciso voltar para Barden para arrumar uma mala."

"Não se preocupe Becs, leve só o que trouxe para cá e quando chegarmos em casa faremos compras." Chloe diz animada, Beca arregala os olhos e o sr. Beale ri alto.

"_Sinto muito Beca, talvez seja menos sofrimento passar o Natal sozinha." Ele brinca._

"Acho que você tem razão." Ela responde e Chloe desliga o telefone.

"Vamos entrar, a não ser que seja muito sofrimento." A ruiva fala ao entrar no apartamento.

"Amor!" Beca fala já indo atrás da namorada.


End file.
